El Evangelio de Castiel
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Castiel nos narra en seis cortos capitulos la Vida y Obra de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, Dios Encarnado. ¿Estará en ésta historia el motivo de por qué Dios abandonó al mundo a su suerte? ¡Averigualo!
1. Uno

**El Evangelio de Castiel**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

Navidad. Una fecha muy particular.

Me hallaba sentado en un banco de plaza, las manos en los bolsillos de mi traje contemplando cómo la gente iba y venia, haciendo las compras de ultima hora, los niños corriendo contentos y con una sonrisa en la boca, los adornos en los escaparates de las tiendas y el gran árbol, un inmenso pino colocado en el centro de la plaza. Todo, coronado con un frío penetrante que calaba los huesos y que iba acompañado por un poco de nieve que caía desde lo alto.

Sí. Una postal navideña de tiempos modernos.

Hubo un tiempo en que Navidad significaba otra cosa. Ellos, los humanos, lo han olvidado. Para ellos Navidad es hoy sinónimo de compras al por mayor, de regalos y fiestas ruidosas. Pero no siempre fue así… existió otra época, hace dos mil años, en los cuales Navidad significó otras cosas para mucha gente. Entre ellas, el momento en que la Tierra recibió el más maravilloso regalo de todos: la presencia de Dios.

Me llamo Castiel, soy un ángel. Tengo una historia que contarles. En sí, no es una historia nueva. Seguramente la conocen. Sale en la Biblia. Pero creo que lo que encontraran de novedoso e interesante es mí enfoque personal. Hasta el momento, han sido hombres quienes contaron esa historia… ahora es mi turno.

Pasen y vean. Ésta es la historia de cuando Dios bajó a la Tierra y se encarnó en forma humana…


	2. Dos

**2**

Es difícil decir qué llevó a Dios a bajar a la Tierra por primera vez. Muchos de mis hermanos están de acuerdo a que todo respondía al reclamo que alguna vez Lucifer le hiciera de no comprender a los seres que había creado. Sé que aquellos dichos, de más está decir malintencionados, fueron una espina en el corazón de mi Padre y que en cierta forma, le mortificaron. Como fuera, Él decidió que probaría vivir una vida como hombre y para ello escogió a una virgen judía. Maria, según recuerdo, se llamaba. Una bonita joven comprometida en matrimonio con José, un humilde carpintero.

Dios se transfirió a sí mismo a su vientre, embarazándola.

Fue un hecho que, recuerdo bien, escandalizó a muchos de mis hermanos. No todos los ángeles vieron con buenos ojos ni aprobaron esa concepción, pero tuvieron a bien en no decirlo ni seguido ni en voz alta. Mientras Dios se hallaba en la Tierra, Michael se hacía cargo del Cielo, por orden Divina.

Sucedió que me vi involucrado en el hecho; mi superior en la hueste celestial me encomendó una importante misión a la cual no podía negarme: hablar con José, el carpintero.

José era un hombre justo, que no quería denunciar públicamente a Maria. Sabía el oprobio que traería que las gentes de aquella época supieran de la noticia de que una muchacha que se suponía que era virgen, quedaba encinta y no exactamente por su futuro marido. Por eso, su idea era la de separarse de ella sin que nadie lo supiera e irse. Mi misión consistió en hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Me le aparecí en sueños una noche y le dije:

-José, descendiente de David, no tengas miedo de recibir a Maria como esposa, porque el hijo que va a tener viene del Espíritu Santo. Ella tendrá un varón, y le pondrás por nombre JESUS…

Cuando José despertó de su sueño, hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho y tomó a Maria como esposa. Sí, eran otros tiempos. Actualmente la reacción hubiera sido distinta, pero por aquel entonces el sentido común y espiritual primaba en la gente. Y además, tengan en cuenta lo que más arriba dije: José era un hombre justo, otra cosa que no se ve a diario últimamente.

El nacimiento no fue nada espectacular. Al menos, para el mundo terrenal. Jesús vino al mundo en un pesebre, dentro de un establo en una gruta, rodeado de animales. Un nacimiento no muy digno que digamos para el que fuera el Creador del Universo. Yo, como tantos otros ángeles, contemplé estupefacto el pequeño cuerpecito del niño, viendo refulgir en él la esencia y la luz de nuestro Padre, como un sol en miniatura. Algunos festejaron el acontecimiento, llenos de felicidad. Otros auguraban funestos desastres para aquel curioso experimento.

Y sucedió que en parte tenían razón. Hubo quienes pretendieron la muerte del recién nacido, como el Rey Herodes, que mandó a matar a cientos de niños inocentes en un monstruoso intento de asesinar a Jesús. Hubiéramos podido evitar esa masacre, pero Michael ordenó que no debíamos intervenir. Nuestra misión era resguardar la forma carnal de Dios a toda costa y fue por eso que Michael en persona vino a encomendarme la tarea de advertir a la pareja lo que iba a pasar y cuál debía ser su destino.

-José te conoce, Castiel – me dijo – Habla con él otra vez y dile que tome al niño y a su esposa, y que huyan a Egipto. Deben permanecer allí hasta que yo diga.

Obedecí. Por ese entonces, no cuestionaba a Michael ni su voluntad. Era el jefe y el más mayor de la familia, y en ausencia del Señor, la suya era la única autoridad superior competente en el Cielo.

José, Maria y el niño huyeron a Egipto, tal y como Michael quiso. Allí permanecieron hasta que Herodes murió. Luego, Michael me ordenó avisarles que ya podían volver a Israel.

La pareja volvió, pero en vez de residir en Belén, fueron a la tierra de Galilea. Al llegar, eligieron el pueblo de Nazaret para instalarse, un lugar relativamente calmo.

Durante un par de años, todo se mantuvo en paz. Mientras Dios crecía en su cuerpo humano, nosotros aguardábamos. A muchos se nos pegó la curiosidad sobre cómo terminaría este experimento y cuándo seria el momento en que nuestro Padre entraría en acción. No podía ser, decíamos, que siguiera siendo siempre un simple mortal. De hecho, durante esos años pacíficos no demostró ninguno de sus poderes ni parecía capaz de vernos. Algunos dijeron con cierto pesar que se había olvidado de nosotros. Parecía verdad, puesto que no recordaba haber sido Dios y creció como un judío más entre cientos… hasta que llegó Su momento, lo que todos esperábamos: el inicio de Su Ministerio en la Tierra.


	3. Tres

**3**

Fue después de su bautismo a orillas del río Jordán, que Jesús recordó ser Dios. En ese momento, el cielo se abrió y Él nos vio… y recordó. Supo quién era y también lo que debía hacer.

Se fue directamente al desierto, donde estuvo cuarenta días con sus noches sin comer ni beber, meditando. Lucifer no perdió tiempo y vio en aquella ocasión una oportunidad de tentarlo. Se le presentó, intentando en vano incitarlo a usar sus poderes en beneficio propio. Más astuto que él, Dios evitó caer en la trampa y lo expulsó. Luego, nos llamó ante Su presencia…

Fue un momento mágico. Hacía tanto que ansiábamos tener contacto directo con nuestro Padre… pero no fue un motivo cariñoso lo que lo llevó a convocarnos, fue más bien lo de costumbre: darnos órdenes.

-He vivido mucho tiempo entres los humanos – nos dijo – para conocer sus necesidades, penurias y amarguras. He sentido hambre y dolor, y finalmente les comprendo. Ellos necesitan un Salvador, alguien que los guíe. Necesitan una imagen en la que creer, algo que les inspire compasión y misericordia. Yo voy a encarnar esos ideales. Lo he planeado todo calculadamente…

-Padre, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? – había preguntado Michael, respetuosamente. Jesús sonrió y entonces pasó a explicarnos qué iba a sucederle de ahí en adelante.

-Predicaré por un tiempo el evangelio, las buenas nuevas sobre el Reino de Dios. Enseñaré sobre el amor y la compasión, sobre la responsabilidad y muchas cosas más. Seré oído por multitudes y tendré seguidores. Algunos me amaran y otros me odiaran. Finalmente mi accionar provocara la ira de los poderosos y seré castigado, humillado y ejecutado en un madero de tormento.

Al oír aquello un clamor cargado de angustia se elevó de nuestras gargantas. ¡No podíamos consentir que tal cosa sucediera! Incluso, Michael se ofreció para castigar a la humanidad por su crimen contra Dios, destruyéndolos con fuego, pero Cristo negó con la cabeza.

-No debéis intervenir – declaró – Esa es mi orden.

-¡Pero Padre…! ¡Es imposible! ¿Los humanos mancillaran al Señor y no recibirán castigo por sus acciones? ¡Es inaudito! – arguyó Michael, exasperado.

-No debéis intervenir – fue la severa respuesta que recibió – de lo contrario, os opondréis a mí. ¿Queréis sufrir el mismo destino que Lucifer, vuestro hermano caído?

Se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de nosotros habló. Ni siquiera lo hizo Michael, quien bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Él continúo…

-Mi ruta está trazada – dijo – Debo predicar y luego morir para posteriormente resucitar en este cuerpo. De esa forma, mi muerte no será en vano y mi sacrificio será santificado para aquellos que me sigan. Ninguno de vosotros debéis intervenir jamás, veáis lo que veáis.

Pese a que la idea no gustaba, todo había sido dispuesto. Michael se inclinó ante el Señor, en un acto reverente, mientas decía:

-Si esa es la Voluntad del Señor, la cumpliremos, Padre. Me encargaré que todos la obedezcan.

Al decir aquello, Michael nos miró con severidad, dándonos a entender que era inútil cualquier protesta. Aquel gesto de obediencia complació a Dios, quien nos aseguró que nada debíamos temer puesto que su milagro obraría maravillas en los corazones de los hombres, pese al terrible sacrificio de sangre que se iba a producir.

Personalmente, estuve entre aquellos que no veían con buenos ojos semejante hecho, pero me abstuve de comentar nada y como los demás, obedecí. Ninguno de nosotros intervino durante el tiempo en que Cristo llevó a cabo su ministerio en la Tierra.


	4. Cuatro

**4**

Al principio parecía que Dios se las arreglaría muy bien con los mortales. Recorrió toda Judea predicando sus enseñanzas. Como dijo, multitudes llegaron a oírlo. También se dedicó a curar a los enfermos, devolver la vista a los ciegos y hasta incluso, resucitó muertos.

Maravillosos milagros, todos ellos. La gran mayoría quedaron asentados en las Sagradas Escrituras. No viene al caso repetirlos. Basta con tomar una Biblia y leer sobre ellos. Tamaño accionar sobrenatural atrajo la atención de muchas personas, algunas de las cuales eran opositores… y no todos fueron humanos.

Recuerdo una anécdota que también sale en las Escrituras, aunque con una versión diferente: cuando Jesús llegó a la tierra de Gadara, dos hombres poseídos por demonios le salieron al paso, a hacerle frente. En la Biblia, se dice que los demonios lo increparon y que Él los expulsó hacia unos puercos que luego murieron al arrojarse por un barranco donde cayeron. Esa es la versión que cuentan las Escrituras. La verdadera historia fue como sigue:

Jesús llegó a Gadara y dos demonios lo enfrentaron. Lucifer les había enviado y eran sus mejores asesinos. Tenían planeado emboscar a Cristo y eliminarlo. El encuentro inevitable se produjo y entonces uno de los demonios le dijo:

-¿Por qué te metes con nuestro Dios y Señor? ¡Él ha ordenado tu muerte!

Cristo les sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no viene él personalmente a intentarlo, en lugar de enviar a dos inútiles lacayos a hacer el trabajo sucio?

Los demonios, enfurecidos, se abalanzaron sobre él, dispuestos a liquidarlo. Jesús los recibió eludiendo sus ataques con facilidad, y colocándoles una mano en la frente a cada uno, procedió a incinerarlos de adentro hacia fuera con una terrible descarga de su poder.

El resultado fue invariable. Los dos terribles enemigos cayeron fulminados.

No seria la única ni la última vez que Lucifer enviaría a sus agentes a hacer el trabajo sucio. Cristo tuvo que exorcizar y enfrentar a muchos demonios en varias ocasiones, hechos que maravillaron a aquellos que lo contemplaron y que enfurecieron a otros tantos.

A la final, toda aquella actividad milagrosa atrajo la atención de los poderosos y envidiosos, y se cumplió lo que Dios predijo que sucedería…


	5. Cinco

**5**

Judas nunca me cayó bien.

Con franqueza, no sé por qué Él lo eligió como discípulo. Era un hombre ambicioso y confundido. Como muchos judíos de aquella época, esperaba un Mesías más enérgico, un guerrero, no un maestro de la fe. Quizás fue por eso que lo traicionó y lo vendió a sus enemigos terrenales. O a lo mejor no. Tal vez Dios lo dispuso así como parte de su plan.

Jesús fue arrestado y llevado a juicio. Uno injusto, les diré. Fue azotado, escupido y humillado. Para nosotros, que contemplábamos todo eso desde el Cielo, fue tortuoso. Pese a que nos consumían los deseos de hacer justicia, obedecimos. No intervenimos jamás. Michael tampoco y eso que él ardía en deseos de aniquilar a los humanos por aquella blasfemia.

No. No hicimos nada. Por el contrario, observamos como Cristo fue llevado ante los romanos y cómo estos decidieron su suerte, la cual fue la muerte en un madero de tormento. Muerte por crucifixión.

Con mudo horror, vimos como volvían a azotarlo, le colocaban una ropa roja y una corona tejida de espinas sobre su frente. Cómo se burlaban de Él, lo escupían y lo golpeaban una y otra vez. Después de que se cansaran de hacerle todo aquello, lo llevaron a crucificarlo.

Todos pensábamos que Dios no consentiría continuar con tamaño trato. Que no aguantaría semejante calvario, como lo fue llevar una pesada cruz de madera sobre sus hombros hasta el Gólgota desde Jerusalén. Creíamos que a último momento, Dios tomaría el control de la situación y reduciría a cenizas a todos esos pecadores con su poder, aquellos monstruos que lo mataban como si fuera un vulgar criminal. En el fondo, deseábamos que Dios hiciera algo. Hasta que nos ordenase intervenir… pero nada de eso pasó.

Sin oponerse jamás, dejó que lo fijaran en la cruz y que incluso la multitud que había acudido al lugar le espetara en la cara que si era tan poderoso, que bajara por sí mismo del madero.

-¡Salvó a otros, pero él mismo no puede salvarse! – decían, entre mofas - ¡Si acaso eres Rey de Israel, baja de tu cruz y creeremos!

La visión de la forma terrenal de nuestro Padre, flagelado y colgado de la cruz, empapado en sangre, arrancó lagrimas en muchos de mis hermanos, yo incluido. Michael no aguantó más y bajó a la tierra. Tomó como cuerpo huésped el de un judío que asistía a la ejecución y se acercó a los pies de la cruz, llorando de impotencia.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué permites esto? – le dijo.

Una risa aguda lo hizo volverse. Lucifer también había acudido al lugar, usando como cuerpo anfitrión el de un centurión romano. Reía, burlándose de la dolorosa escena que sucedía ante sus ojos.

-¡Es patético! – dijo - ¿Este sacrificio servirá de algo? ¡Te diré que no servirá de nada! – señaló a Jesús - ¡Míralo! ¡Es Dios y no mueve un dedo para salvarse! ¡Los seres que tanto decía amar lo están matando cruelmente! Es patético.

Michael no respondió a aquellos insultos. Miró a Cristo con angustia. El hombre en la cruz agonizaba.

-Dios mío, mi Señor y mi Padre… da la orden y la hueste arrasara este planeta. ¡Solo permíteme actuar e incineraré a todos los hombres!

La suplica de Michael no encontró respuesta. Por el contrario, Jesús gimió y dijo:

-Dios mío, Dios mío… ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Lucifer estalló en carcajadas. Michael se tapó la boca. Comprendí al instante a qué se debían esas reacciones: Dios mismo, en su forma terrenal, dudaba de sí. _¡Dios dudaba de sí mismo!_ ¿Podía ser que se hubiera equivocado cuando planeó que esto sucediera? ¿El terrible dolor le habría hecho entrar en razón y haberse dado cuenta del error que cometió al haber encarnado como humano?

Fuera como fuera, este asunto no duró mucho tiempo. Las heridas eran tan fatales y el extenuamiento tal, que expiró finalmente. La Biblia dice que entonces hubo un terremoto y que las rocas se rajaron; que el día se volvió noche. En realidad, la cosa no fue tan espectacular…

La verdad es que se nubló y llovió. Y eso fue todo. La gente se dispersó en busca de refugio. Michael lloraba a los pies de la cruz mientras Lucifer se retiraba, junto con los soldados romanos, cantando una canción y burlándose. Creí conveniente acompañar a mi hermano en nuestro luto y bajé a la Tierra para estar con él.

-¿Por qué, Castiel? – me preguntó, empapado por la lluvia - ¿Por qué no nos dejó actuar? ¿Por qué?

No tenía la respuesta. Solo pude poner una mano sobre su hombro y guardar silencio ante la triste situación.


	6. Seis

**6**

La alegría de Lucifer y nuestro pesar no duraron mucho. Al tercer día en el sepulcro, Cristo resucitó.

¡Había vuelto! ¡Había vencido a la Muerte! Era evidente que aquél hecho no podía pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo y así sucedió. La noticia corrió como agua de río entre sus discípulos. Algunos la creyeron, otros no.

Permaneció un tiempo más en la Tierra y luego ascendió a nosotros. El cuerpo terrenal que usaba se disipó para siempre y Él volvía a ser Él, el Todopoderoso, el Creador… Dios.

Nos contó entonces que cuando estuvo muerto descendió al Infierno y que liberó a las almas que ahí estaban prisioneras y que les enseñó el camino al Cielo. Nos dijo que había renovado la fe de millones con su sacrificio. Todo aquel que tuviera fe en Él, podía ir al Cielo y alcanzar la Salvación. Estaba feliz, exultante. Sin embargo esa felicidad se hundió en un abismo de depresión al cabo del paso de los siglos.

Sin querer queriendo, había fundado una nueva religión, cuyos creyentes se expandieron rápidamente por el mundo a base de fuego, sangre y espada. Las Cruzadas, la Santa Inquisición, etc, etc. Los cientos de crímenes y abusos cometidos por la Santa Iglesia, en el Nombre de Dios… todas esas cosas, y el hecho de que tan solo su atroz forma de morir y no sus buenas obras en vida ni sus lecciones serian recordadas por sus creyentes, hicieron que Dios perdiera la fe en la humanidad.

Aunque, más importante que eso, hicieron que perdiera la fe en sí mismo.

Con honestidad, creo que tal vez fue por eso que nos abandonó. La pérdida de fe en sí mismo, en la obra que había creado. Todo lo cual no deja de ser inquietante.

_¿Acaso eso demuestra que Dios se equivocó finalmente? ¿Podía el Ser Supremo que hizo el Universo y sus estrellas haberse equivocado? _

He escuchado montones de teorías al respecto, entre mis hermanos. Algunos le achacan la culpa a la humanidad. Dicen que por haber estado en un cuerpo humano, Dios no podía calcular bien hasta dónde llegaría su accionar. Que no previno que su intervención traería consigo esto, el mundo en el que ahora vivimos.

La verdad es que no sé que pensar.

Mis amigos, los Winchester y yo, buscamos a Dios cuando Lucifer amenazó hace tiempo al mundo.1 La respuesta que recibimos tras la infructuosa búsqueda fue que Dios se había cansado. Que nos dejaba a nuestra suerte.

¿Significa eso que jamás volveremos a tener noticias de nuestro Padre?

No lo creo. Honestamente, no. Me gusta pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Él decida volver. Y entonces ponga las cosas en orden.

Por otra parte, como otros, no me quedo solo con la espera. Ya no. He hecho cosas para intentar mejorar este mundo. Muchas me temo que han sido desastrosas.2 Creo que nadie está exento de cometer grandes errores… ni siquiera Dios.

Es todo lo que tengo para decir. Éste es el final de mi historia, aunque viéndolo bien no es tan así, puesto que la cosa no termina. Continua en el día a día, en lo que Sam, Dean y yo enfrentamos en cada una de nuestras aventuras de las cuales, ustedes son testigos.

Me llamo Castiel y soy un ángel. Tenía una historia que contarles. Lo he hecho. Pueden tomarla o dejarla, creer en ella o no. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Pero sepan que todo, absolutamente todo, es real.

Puedo dar fe de ello.

**Fin**

* * *

**1 Ver la Quinta Temporada de Supernatural, para más información.**

**2 Ver la Sexta Temporada y el inicio de la Séptima de Supernatural.**

* * *

**Siempre me intrigó el hecho de que Dios hubiera abandonado al mundo en "Supernatural". Creo que por eso nació este Fanfiction. Francamente, no sé (o no recuerdo bien) si en la serie de TV se dio una explicacion oficial de por qué Dios decidia mandarlos a todos al carajo y marcharse. Bueno, ésta es mi explicacion "NO-oficial", relatada por el mismo Castiel. Espero que, pese a todo, les haya gustado.  
**

**Un saludo a todos!  
**

**FEDERICO H. BRAVO  
**


End file.
